wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czerwonym szlakiem/I/06
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VI. Tobiasz Gregson wykazuje do czego jest zdolny. Dzienniki następnego dnia pełne były „Tajemnicy z Brixton“, jak ją tytułowały. Każdy zamieszczał długi opis sprawy, a niektóre drukowały jeszcze w dodatku artykuły wstępne. Były tam i szczegóły nowe dla mnie. Dotychczas jeszcze mam w notatniku wycinki i wyciągi, dotyczące tej sprawy, a oto streszczenie głosów kilku gazet: Zdaniem Daily Telegraph, w rocznikach sądowych rzadko zdarza się spotkać tragedyę tak osobliwą. Niemieckie nazwisko ofiary, brak wszelkich widocznych powodów zbrodni, ponury napis na ścianie, wszystko to wskazuje, że ten czyn występny popełnili emigranci polityczni i rewolucyoniści. Socyaliści mają mnóstwo związków w Ameryce, a zmarły, przekroczywszy niewątpliwie przepisy ich kodeksu tajnego, był przez nich ścigany i wytropiony w Londynie. Wspomniawszy mimochodem o sądach tajemnych, aqua tofana, Carbonarich, margrabinie de Brinvilliers, teoryi Darwina, zasadach Malthusa, przestępcach morderców z gościńców Ratcliftu, artykuł kończył się odezwą do rządu, nawołującą do baczniejszego dozoru nad cudzoziemcami w Anglii. Standard, komentując fakt, pisał, że podobne bezprawia zdarzają się zazwyczaj, gdy stronnictwo wolnomyślne stoi u steru rządu. Wynikają one z zamętu, jaki powstaje w umysłach tłumów przez rozsiewanie pojęć, które podkopują powagę wszelkiej władzy. Nieboszczyk był Amerykaninem, przybyłym przed kilku tygodniami do stolicy. Zamieszkał w pensyonacie pani Charpentier, na Torquay Terrace, Camberwell. W podróży towarzyszył mu sekretarz prywatny, p. Józef Stangerson. Obaj pożegnali gospodynie we wtorek, d. 4 b. m., i pojechali na stacyę Euston, oświadczywszy, iż zamierzają udać się do Liverpoolu. Następnie widziano ich razem na peronie, a potem już nic o nich niewiadomo, aż dopóki zwłoki p. Drebbera nie zostały odnalezione w pustym domu na Brixton Road, o kilka mil od Eustonu. W jaki sposób dostał się tam? Kto był jego zabójcą? Wszystko to osłonięte jest tajemnicą. Co się stało ze Stangersonem, niewiadomo. Z zadowoleniem dowiadujemy się, że pp. Lestrade i Gregson ze Scotland-Yardu wzięli wyśledzenie tej sprawy w swoje ręce; możemy zatem być pewni, że ci znani i wytrawni agenci policyjni wyświetlą niebawem tajemniczą sprawę. Daily News nie wątpiły, że to przestępstwo polityczne. Despotyzm wszystkich rządów kontynentalnych i brak liberalizmu sprawiły, że wyemigrowali do naszego kraju ludzie, którzy mogli się okazać doskonałymi obywatelami, gdyby nie byli rozgoryczeni wspomnieniami tego wszystkiego, co przeszli. Śród tych ludzi obowiązywał nieubłagany kodeks honorowy, a każde wyłamanie się z pod jego przepisów karane było śmiercią. Policya powinna dołożyć wszelkich starań, by odnaleźć sekretarza, Stangersona i dowiedzieć się szczegółów trybu życia zamordowanego. Wielkim krokiem naprzód jest odnalezienie adresu domu, w którym mieszkał; a stało się dzięki sprytowi i gorliwości p. Gregsona ze Scotland Yardu. Czytaliśmy razem te notatki, siedząc przy śniadaniu z Sherlockiem Holmesem, którego bawiły widocznie. — Powiedziałem panu, że cokolwiek się stanie, Lestrade i Gregson potrafią zbierać wawrzyny. — Zależy to od obrotu, jaki przybierze sprawa. — Dajże pan pokój! ani trochę. Jeśli zabójca będzie schwytany, stanie się to, dzięki ich usiłowaniom; jeżeli zaś im się wyniknie, nastąpi to pomimo ich usiłowań. Cokolwiek, bądź uczynią, będą mieli zawsze stronników. Un soi troure toujours un plus sot, qui l’admire Głupiec znajdzie zawsze głupszego, który go podziwia. (Przyp. Tłóm.). — A to co, u licha? — zawołałem, w sieni bowiem i na schodach rozległ się odgłos licznych kroków i okrzyków oburzenia, wydawanych przez naszą gospodynię. — Dywizya armii policyi śledczej z ulicy Baker — odparł Holmes z całą powagą, a gdy to mówił, do pokoju wpadło sześciu łobuzów, takich brudnych i obdartych, jakich w życiu nie widziałem. — Cicho, spokojnie! — zawołał Holmes, surowym tonem i nicponie stanęli odrazu w szeregu, nieruchomi, jak sześć wstrętnych posążków. — Na przyszłość będziecie przysyłali Wigginsa samego z raportem, a reszta ma czekać na ulicy. Rozumiecie? Wiggins, dowiedzieliście się czego? — Nie, panie — odparł jeden z urwisów. — Byłem tego pewien. Nie ustawajcie jednak w poszukiwaniach, dopóki się nie dowiecie. Macie tu — dał każdemu z nich szylinga. — A teraz, marsz; żebyście mi na przyszły raz przynieśli lepsze nowiny. Skinął ręką, a chłopaki zbiegli, jak szczury, po schodach i w chwilę potem z ulicy dobiegały nas ich krzykliwe głosy. — Niekiedy taki mały żebrak przyniesie daleko lepsze wiadomości, niż sześciu agentów, zauważył Holmes. — Sam widok policyanta wystarczy nieraz, by zamknąć usta ludziom. Ci malcy zaś chodzą wszędzie i słyszą wszystko. Przytem szczwane z nich lisy; brak im tylko należytej organizacyi. — Czy posługujesz się pan nimi w sprawie Brixton? — spytałem. — Tak jest; chciałbym wyświetlić pewien punkt. Zresztą to tylko kwestya czasu. Oho! dowiemy się jakiejś nowiny! Gregson idzie ulicą, a na twarzy jego maluje się niewysłowiona błogość. Myślę, że chyba idzie do nas. Tak, zatrzymał się... Oto i on! Dzwonek, szarpnięty silną ręką, odezwał się głośno i niebawem jasnowłosy policyant minął schody, skacząc po trzy stopnie i wpadł do naszej bawialni. — Kochany panie, — zawołał, ściskając dłoń Holmesa, której ten do niego nie wyciągnął — proszę mi powinszować. Mam już wszystko w ręku, cała sprawa jasna, jak dzień. Zdawało mi się, że po wyraziste] twarzy mego towarzysza przemknął cień niepokoju. — Jakto, wpadliście na trop właściwy? — spytał. — Trop właściwy! Ależ, panie, nasz jegomość siedzi już pod kluczem! — A nazywa się? — Artur Charpentier, podporucznik marynarki królewskiej — odrzekł pompatycznie Gregson, zacierając tłuste ręce i podając naprzód korpus. Sherlock Holmes odetchnął z widoczną ulgą, a uśmiech powrócił na twarz jego. — Usiądźcie, panie Gregson i sprobójcie jedno z tych cygar — rzekł. — Radzibyśmy jaknajprędzej wiedzieć, w jaki sposób to się stało. Może napilibyście się trochę whiskey z wodą? — Przydałoby się — odparł policyant. — Jestem zupełnie wyczerpany pracą ostatnich dwóch dni. Nietyle wysiłkiem fizycznym, ile natężeniem umysłu. Pan zrozumie mnie lepiej, niż ktokolwiek, panie Sherlocku Holmesie, bo obaj nie oszczędzamy naszego mózgu. — Jesteście bardzo łaskawi na mnie, panie Gregson — rzekł Holmes, z całą powagą. — Opowiedzcież nareszcie, w jaki sposób doszliście do takiego świetnego wyniku. Policyant rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i z zadowoleniem spoglądał na obłoki dymu, unoszące się z cygara. Nagle uderzył się dłonią w kolano, w przystępie widocznej wesołości. — Najlepsze z tego wszystkiego — zawołał — jest to, że ten osioł Lestrade, który się ma za takiego mądrego, puścił się tropem zupełnie fałszywym. Szuka sekretarza Stangersona, który ma ze zbrodnią tyle wspólnego, co nowonarodzone niemowlę. Nie wątpię, że go już schwytał. Ta myśl wydała się Gregsonowi tak zabawną, że śmiał się na całe gardło, dopóki się nie zakrztusił. — Cóż was naprowadziło na ślad zbrodniarza? — Zaraz panu opowiem. Ale, doktorze Watsonie, zastrzegam sobie dyskrecyę; to tylko między nami. Pierwszą trudnością, z jaką spotkaliśmy się, był brak wszelkich wskazówek co do przeszłości tego Amerykanina. Są tacy, którzy czekaliby odpowiedzi na swoje ogłoszenia, albo wiadomości, znoszonych stopniowo. Ale Tobiasz Gregson nie w ten sposób zabiera się do pracy. Pan pamięta kapelusz obok zmarłego? — Pamiętam — odparł Holmes; — kapelusz od Jana Underwooda, i Synów, 129 Camberwell-Road. Gregson spojrzał na Holmesa, zupełnie zbity z tonu. — Nie przypuszczałem, że pan to zauważy, rzekł. Czy pan tam był? — Nie. — A! — zawołał Gregson, z zadowoleniem; — nie należy, widzi pan, nigdy zaniedbywać żadnej sposobności, choćby się wydawała małego znaczenia. — Dla wielkiego umysłu niema nic małego — zauważył Holmes sentencjonalnie. — Otóż, poszedłem do Underwooda i zapytałem, czy sprzedał kapelusz takiej wielkości i takiego kształtu. Zajrzał do książki i znalazł odrazu, że posłał kapelusz do niejakiego p. Drebbera, mieszkającego w pensjonacie Charpentier, Torquay Terrace. Miałem zatem już jego adres. — Wyśmienicie, doskonale — szepnął Sherlock Holmes. — Następnie udałem się do pani Charpentier — ciągnął dalej agent. — Zastałem ją bardzo wzburzoną i bladą. Córka, śliczna dziewczyna, mówiąc nawiasem, miała oczy zaczerwienione, a usta jej drżały, gdy mówiłem do niej. Nie uszło to mojej uwagi i wnet zwąchałem pismo nosem. Pan zna to uczucie, panie Holmes, jakie nas ogarnia, gdy widzimy, że wpadliśmy na trop właściwy: wszystkie nerwy drgają. „Czy pani słyszała o tajemniczej śmierci swego ostatniego lokatora, pana Enocha J. Drebbera z Clevelandu?“ spytałem. „Matka skinęła głową. Nie była zdolna wymówić słowa. Córka wybuchła płaczem. Czułem coraz wyraźniej, że ci ludzie byli zamieszani w nieszczęsną sprawę. „O której godzinie p. Drebber wyszedł od pani na pociąg“ spytałem ponownie. „O ósmej“, — odparła, usiłując zapanować nad wzburzeniem. „Sekretarz jego, p. Stangerson, powiedział, że są dwa pociągi: jeden o godzinie 9 m. 15, drugi o 11-ej. Pan Drebber zamierzał jechać pierwszym“. „I już go pani potem nie widziała?“ „Straszna zmiana zaszła w twarzy kobiety, gdy jej zadałem to pytanie. Pobladła, jak chusta, i minęło kilka sekund, zanim zdołała odpowiedzieć: „Nie“ głosem ochrypłym, niepewnym. „Zapanowało chwilowe milczenie, poczem córka odezwała się tonem stanowczym, spokojnym: „Matko, kłamstwo nie doprowadziło nigdy do niczego dobrego. Bądźmy szczere względem tego pana. Widziałyśmy jeszcze raz p. Drebbera“. „Niechaj ci Bóg przebaczy!“ — krzyknęła pani Charpentier, wznosząc ręce ku niebu i opadając na fotel“. — Zamordowałaś brata“. „Artur pierwszy zażądałby, żebyśmy powiedziały prawdę“ — odparła młoda dziewczyna. „Niechże mi pani opowie teraz wszystko“ rzekłem — „Zwierzenia połowiczne gorsze są od żadnych. Zresztą, pani nie wie, jak dalece jesteśmy już wtajemniczeni“. „Niechajże skutki spadną na twoją głowę, Alicyo!“ — zawołała matka, poczem zwracając się do mnie dodała: „A więc powiem panu wszystko. Niech pan tylko nie myśli, że wzruszenie moje i niepokój o syna wynika z obawy, iż on umaczał ręce w tej strasznej sprawie. Jest najzupełniej niewinny. Boję się tylko, że, mimo to, wydać się może w oczach pana i innych ludzi skompromitowany. W istocie jest to wszakże niemożliwe, a rękojmią jego niewinności jest charakter nieskazitelny i życie dotychczasowe. „Najkorzystniej dla pani będzie, powtarzam, gdy pani opowie wszystko dokładnie“ — odrzekłem. — „Niech mi pani wierzy, że jeżeli syn jest niewinny, nic mu się nie stanie. „Alicyo, może lepiej będzie, jak nas zostawisz samych“, — rzekła i córka wyszła z pokoju. — „Nie miałam wprawdzie zamiaru powiedzieć panu tego wszystkiego“, — ciągnęła dalej pani Charpentier — „ale skoro moja córka już zaczęła, nie mam innego punktu wyjścia. Postanowiłam tedy powiedzieć panu co zaszło, nie opuszczając żadnego szczegółu“. „To bardzo mądrze z pani strony“ — zauważyłem. „P. Drebber mieszkał u nas blisko trzy tygodnie. Podróżował po kontynencie wraz z sekretarzem swoim, p. Stangersonem. Zauważyłam na ich kuferkach nalepione kartki z napisem „Kopenhaga“, co dowodzi, że przebywali w tem mieście przed przybyciem tutaj. Stangerson był człowiekiem cichym, statecznym, czego nie mogę bynajmniej powiedzieć o jego panu. Gminny w przyzwyczajeniach, brutalny w obejściu, upił się tego samego wieczora, kiedy przyjechał, i, muszę wyznać, że po godzinie 12-ej w południe nie widziałam go nigdy trzeźwego. Zachowanie się jego względem sługi było wstrętnie swobodne i poufałe, a, co najgorsze, zaczął niebawem postępować tak samo z moją córką, Alicyą; niejednokrotnie odzywał się do niej w sposób, którego na szczęście, w swej dziewiczej niewinności, nie zrozumiała. Raz zapomniał się do tego stopnia, że schwycił ją wpół i pocałował, a ta obelga oburzyła nawet jego sekretarza, który nie szczędził mu wymówek za takie niecne postępowanie. „Nie rozumiem, dlaczego pani właściwie znosiła to wszystko?“ — zapytałem. „Myślę, że pani może pozbyć się swoich lokatorów w każdej chwili“. „Pani Charpentier sponsowiała na to moje słuszne zapytanie“. „Bodajbym go była wyrzuciła pierwszego dnia, jak się tylko pokazał“ — odrzekła. — „Ale pokusa była za wielka. Każdy z nich płacił funt sterling dziennie, co wynosiło czternaście funtów tygodniowo, a przecież mamy teraz martwy sezon. Jestem wdowa, utrzymanie syna, który służy w marynarce, kosztowało mnie bardzo dużo. Żal mi było takiego zarobku; chciałam jaknajlepiej. Ostatni postępek p. Drebbera był wszakże taki oburzający, że wymówiłam mu mieszkanie, wyjaśniając dlaczego. Taki był powód jego odjazdu“. „I cóż dalej?“ „Odetchnęłam swobodniej, gdy się wyniósł. Syn mój ma teraz właśnie urlop, ale nic mu o tem wszystkiem nie mówiłam, bo jest bardzo porywczy i ubóstwia siostrę. Gdy zamknęłam drzwi za tymi moimi lokatorami, kamień spadł mi z serca. Niestety, zaledwie upłynęła godzina, odezwał się dzwonek — pan Drebber powrócił w stanie niezwykłego podniecenia. Widocznie podpił sobie porządnie. Przemocą wtargnął do pokoju, gdzie siedziałam z córką, i zaczął opowiadać bezładnie, że spóźnił się na pociąg. Potem nagle zwrócił się do Alicyi i wobec mnie zaproponował jej, z całą bezczelnością, żeby z nim uciekła. „Jesteś pani pełnoletnia” — mówił — „żadne prawo nie może pani tego wzbronić. Mam pieniędzy więcej, niż mogę wydać. Nie zwracaj pani uwagi na starą i pójdź ze mną zaraz. Będziesz żyła, jak księżna“. Biedna Alicya była taka przerażona, że odsunęła się od niego, ale on schwycił ją za rękę i usiłował pociągnąć ku drzwiom. Wówczas krzyknęłam i w tej samej chwili syn mój, Artur, wszedł do pokoju. Co się później stało, już nic nie wiem. Słyszałam przekleństwa, odgłos bijatyki, ale byłam taka przerażona, że nie śmiałam podnieść głowy. Gdy nareszcie oprzytomniałam, ujrzałam Artura, stojącego z laską w ręku w progu i śmiejącego się do rozpuku. „No, mam nadzieję, że ten piękny pan nie będzie nam już głowy zawracał“ — rzekł. „Pójdę jednak za nim i zobaczę, co z sobą pocznie“. To mówiąc, Artur wziął kapelusz i wyszedł. Następnego ranka dowiedzieliśmy się o tajemniczej śmierci p. Drebbera“. „Opowiadanie to przerywała pani Charpentier częstemi westchnieniami i niejednokrotnem milczeniem. Chwilami mówiła tak cicho, że zaledwie mogłem dosłyszeć jej słowa. Porobiłem notatki z tego jej zeznania dla uniknięcia wszelkich pomyłek“. — Ależ to niesłychanie zajmujące — rzekł Sherlock Holmes, ziewając. — I cóż dalej“? „Gdy pani Charpentier skończyła — mówił dalej agent policyjny — wpatrzyłem się w nią wzrokiem, który, jak się często przekonałem, robi zawsze wrażenie na kobiety, i zapytałem o której godzinie jej syn powrócił? „Nie wiem“ — odparła. „Nie wie pani?“ „Nie; ma klucz od zatrzasku i wszedł nie budząc nikogo“. „Pani zatem już spała?“ „Tak jest“. „A kiedy udała się pani na spoczynek?“ „Około jedenastej“. „W takim razie syn pani bawił za domem około dwóch godzin?“ „Tak“. „A może cztery lub pięć?“ „Może“. „Cóż robił przez ten czas?“ „Nie wiem!“ odparła, blednąc silniej jeszcze. „Oczywiście, potem nie miałem już wyboru. Dowiedziałem się, gdzie narazie przebywał porucznik Charpentier, wziąłem ze sobą dwóch policyantów i zaaresztowałem go. Gdy dotknąłem jego ramienia i wezwałem spokojnie, by poszedł ze mną, odpowiedział mi z niesłychaną bezczelnością: „Przypuszczam, że aresztujesz mnie pan, jako wmieszanego w sprawę zabójstwa tego łotra Drebbera“. Nie wspomnieliśmy mu słowa jednego o zbrodni, odezwanie się jego przeto było podejrzane. — Bardzo — rzekł Holmes. — Trzymał w ręku te samą grubą laskę, którą, jak mówiła matka, wziął ze sobą, gdy wybiegł ścigać Drebbera. Jest to sękaty kij dębowy. — Jakież jest zatem wasze mniemanie? — Otóż, mojem zdaniem, ścigał on Drebbera aż do Brixton Road. Tam zaszła między nimi nowa awantura, porucznik kropnął Drebbera laską, może w sam dołek, co spowodowało jego śmierć, nie zostawiając najmniejszego śladu. Deszcz był taki ulewny, że na ulicy panowała zupełna pustka i Charpentier mógł niepostrzeżenie zawlec zwłoki swojej ofiary do pustego domu. Co się tyczy świecy, krwi, wyrazu napisanego na ścianie i pierścionka, uważam, że to wszystko wybiegi, żeby zmylić ślad i wprowadzić w błąd policyę. — Sprawiliście się doskonale, panie Gregson — rzekł Holmes tonem zachęcającym. — Doprawdy, myślę, że będziemy jeszcze mieli z was pociechę. — Pochlebiam sobie, rzeczywiście, że nieźle poprowadziłem sprawę — odparł agent z dumą. — Porucznik zeznał niezwłocznie, że śledził Drebbera przez pewien czas, ale wreszcie Drebber dostrzegł go i wsiadł do dorożki, by mu się wymknąć. P. Charpentier, wracając do domu, spotkał dawnego kolegę i odbył z nim długą przechadzkę. Zapytany gdzie mieszka ów kolega, nie był w stanie dać zadawalającej odpowiedzi. Myślę, że wszystkie te zajścia mają ze sobą niezaprzeczony związek. Bawi mnie tylko ten Lestrade, który się puścił fałszywym śladem. Obawiam się, że się niewiele dowie. Ale, a to co? tam do licha! toć to on sam we własnej osobie! Istotnie w tejże chwili wszedł do pokoju Lestrade, pozbawiony wszakże tej pewności siebie i stanowczości, jakie cechowały jego obejście i ubranie. Twarz miał zmienioną, strwożoną, odzienie nieoczyszczone, zaniedbane. Przyszedł widocznie z zamiarem zasięgnięcia rady Sherlocka Holmesa, gdyż, spostrzegłszy kolegę, zmieszał się i nachmurzył. Stał na środku pokoju, obracając nerwowym ruchem kapelusz i niewiedząc co począć. — Wypadek rzeczywiście niesłychany, — rzekł wreszcie, — sprawa zupełnie niezrozumiała. — A! tak uważasz, panie Lestrade? — zawołał Gregson tryumfująco. — Byłem pewien, że dojdziesz do tego wniosku. Czy odszukałeś nareszcie sekretarza, p. Józefa Stangersona? — Ów sekretarz, ów p. Józef Stangerson — odparł Lestrade poważnie — został zamordowany dzisiaj, około szóstej zrana, w hotelu Hallidaya. ----